冬天的孩子
by Crystal di Angelo
Summary: 这是Sisaat之作。 Originally by Sisaat.
1. 我是谁

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_由于我在网上查到的名字有些不太好听，我只好自己造了名字。_

冬天的孩子

第一章：我是谁

几百个音乐玩具的声音差点就盖过了兔子与菲尔雪人比投射飞镖得胜时得意的叫声。精灵们在五颜六色的钢琴上奔跑，制造他们本身必定认为是佳作的音乐。北满足地大笑，享受着战胜皮特驰的宴会。

'牙仙！你可以不可以不要一直飞来飞去，好好坐下来享受宴会？'他边对仙子大喊，边把一杯蛋酒送入口中。

牙仙从她收集牙齿的随从那儿转过身来，无奈的笑了笑。

'对不起，但是那些孩子现在更需要我了！'

'无论如何，吃一块饼吧。'

现在宴会已经进行了蛮久。其实也真是有许多东西要庆祝。他们不只打败了皮特驰，还得了一个新的守护者。说到他。。。

'梦仙，你又有见到杰克吗？'他问那正在偷睡的梦之守护者。'沙人！'

梦仙猛然醒过来，并用沙在头上做了一个问号.

'杰克。你有看到他吗？'他重复。

梦仙耸了耸肩，并摇头。北皱了眉头。那个男孩刚才还在的。他整个下午的时间都用在看着宴会，笑得有点开心、不知所措又轻脱。北毅然地站了起来，决定要去找那年轻的守护者。

他一离开房间，声音便小了许多，但是工厂里到处都有精灵。虽然如此，他已经习惯了，因此他轻易地避开被他们绊倒的命运。他为了找一个比较冷的地方，绕了好几圈。很明显的，一个窗口是开着的。

他本来以为他会在窗台上找到那白发少年，但是他看出去时，窗台上空无一人。北又皱了眉头。或许杰克一听见北来时就离开了。他在逃避他们吗？

他根据直觉，将头探出窗口。他就这样找到了正站在他棍子上的杰克·弗罗斯特。棍子的尾端置于一个比较低的窗台上。他手里紧抓着一样又小又蓝的东西，看着轻轻飘扬而下的雪花。

'你不喜欢派对吗？'

杰克吓得差点从棍子上掉下来。他稳住自己后，他给北一个勉强但真诚的笑容。

'啊。。。我当然喜欢。只是。。。开始太热了。'

北并不质疑杰克说的热，但他怀疑还有别的理由。

'你看起来有点不开心。发生什么事了？'

杰克用手弄了弄头发。

'不是，只是。。。太多东西发生了，我又没有时间来仔细想任何一样。成为一位守护者，皮特驰，我的记忆。。。'

'你的记忆。所以你有时间看它们吗？他们有帮到你吗？'

杰克现在兴奋多了。笑容出现在他苍白的脸上。

'嗯！我看见了我的家庭。我的妹妹。我有一个妹妹！'

那男孩脸上的快乐让北有点惊讶：他竟然为一个早就死了的家庭开心成这副模样。他之前一定是十分孤独的。北对自己发誓他不会再让那年轻的守护者孤单。他现在是家庭的一部分了。

'然后你也知道你是怎样成为杰克·弗罗斯特的咯？'

'嗯！我和我的妹妹一起去滑冰然后冰裂了然后我救了她然后我跌进池塘里然后月神就把我变成我现在这个样子了。'他噼里啪啦地说，手臂也在乱挥。

他的脸上有着灿烂的笑容，但北却有点不喜欢杰克如此轻松地对待自己的死。好像他根本都没考虑到这点。这并不是因为他要将那份记忆忘掉，而是因为比起他成功救了自己的妹妹，他的死对他来说根本不重要。北看得出杰克将会是一位很棒的守护者。

杰克的笑容忽然不见了，伤感忽然涌进他的心里。

'我记得她，你知道吗？我的意思是，我死了后。用了一些时间。很久以前了。但是我记得那个住在池塘附近但从不会靠近它的那个小女孩。她从来都不跟其他人一起去滑冰。我还记得她看着池塘时脸上的表情。。。'

北将一只手搭在杰克的肩上。

'所以你现在记得你以前是谁了。你知道你现在是谁吗？'

杰克将手掌打开，看着里头那蓝色的木娃娃。

'是的。我是一位守护者。'


	2. 复活节兔子

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子__/__E·__艾斯特__·__班尼曼_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_复活节兔子_

杰克跟着那闪亮的金沙飞，但他还没将它跟到它的起源处它就消失了。它每次都是这样。自从他注意到每天晚上同一个时间沙都会出现，他就一直在尝试。不过，他现在能飞得很快了。他没有像月神给他第二生命时那样的笨拙了。他让风轻轻的把他降到地上。

雪已经开始融化了。天气也已经开始炎热了。他听了村民们讨论冬天的结束和春天的来临。他们听起来很高兴。杰克完全不明白原因。春天总是有那么多的泥浆。虽然孩子们跳进泥浆时笑得十分快乐，但比起一场雪球大战，这简直是逊色了许多。然后他们也一定会遭到父母的责骂。因此，杰克每晚都一定会将雪再次填补下去。

一样很鲜艳的东西抓住了他的注意力。他过了那小小的空地，泥水在他脚下凝固着。在一个较低的树枝上，躺着一粒颜色鲜艳的蛋。杰克对它傻眼了。一粒蛋怎么会在这儿？杰克将蛋拾起来检查。

'喂，孩子！寻蛋游戏明早才开始呢！你现在不是应该睡了吗？'

杰克转过身，找着那声音所提到的小孩。当他看见一个又大又毛茸茸的东西提着一个空的篮子看着自己时，他吓得把蛋弄跌在地上。

'你-你看得见我？'

那个东西停止咕哝一位叫梦仙的人没做好工，并将杰克从头到尾打量了一番。它的目光停留在杰克脚边的冰。

'你不是一位孩子。不要乱动我的蛋！'

'你真的可以看到我！'

杰克的笑容简直可以赢过太阳。那个东西虽然瞪了他一眼，但杰克的好心情一点都没改变。有一个人跟他说了话。有一个人可以看见他。那长得像兔子的东西揉了揉太阳穴。

'你是新的吧？'

'新的？'

'你是一种冬天精灵。你去年还不在这边。难怪今年的春天有这么多的雪。'

'冬天精灵？'

'你连这个也不知道？看着，这次我原谅你，但是明年你要知道适可而止。春天已经到了。你现在不被需要了。我有很多蛋要藏，但是有太多雪了。'

杰克眼睛睁得老大。他并不知道他之前是被需要的，但是现在被告诉自己不被需要了还是给了他一个深深的打击。他看着躺在他脚边的蛋。霜慢慢地包住了它，并将它的图案更美地展现了出来。杰克不明白为什么蛋不能直接被藏在雪里。这不是更简单吗？

'喂，不要用这样的表情啊。。。'它有点不舒服的说。

_至少现在有人在跟我说话。_

那个想法让他的心情又好了起来。他的笑容回来了。这是第一次有人叫住了他，而他完全不介意这个认识一个会说伤人心的话的大兔子。

'你是谁？'他好奇地问。

'我是E·艾斯特·班尼曼。我是复活节兔子。说到这，我还有其他地方要去。'

兔子用脚敲了敲地上。杰克惊喜的看着出现在那儿的大洞。

'将蛋放回原位，好吗？'

杰克睁大了眼睛：跟他说过话的唯一一个人就要走了！

'等-等一下！'他大喊，像箭一样跑向那个洞。'不-不要丢下我。。。'

兔子跳进了洞。杰克才赶到那儿，洞就关了。

'。。。一个人。。。'


	3. 没有帮助会来

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子__/__E·__艾斯特__·__班尼曼_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_Burgress__：布尔阁瑞斯_

_没有帮助会来_

杰克·弗罗斯特看着孩子们你推我挤地进入学校时大笑。他在北极过了一些时间后才刚回到布尔阁瑞斯，也带来了冬天的第一场雪。其实，要在校园里开始一场雪球大战并不是难事。他只需要在篱笆上奔跑，并向好像不太开心的人丢几粒雪球。可惜铃声响了。

'刚才可真好玩。'

他跳下篱笆并飞像附近的一个屋顶，寻找其他的娱乐。由于大人在做工，小孩都在读书，小镇现在特别的安静。他停留在一个晒衣线一小段时间，考虑要不要回去他当成家的湖。他必须记得将冰冻起来。可能会有些小孩要在那儿溜冰呢。

在他能做好一个决定之前，他忽然听见了叫声，然后又传来'碰'的一声。杰克听出了有人不小心在冰上滑倒的声音，立刻露齿而笑。他跳上声音传来的建筑物的屋顶上，他走向边缘来看到底谁中招了。但是他的笑容马上就消失了。

那儿有血。单单那个并不是很令人惊讶。人们玩耍时有时会受伤，但那并不是停止玩耍的理由。那样才更刺激呢。但是这是很多的血。而且跌倒的可是一位老公公。

'呃，你还好吧？'

杰克仔细看时，发现老人的头是因为滑倒时撞到梯级才受伤的。老公公还活着，他没焦点的眼睛望着天空。他虚弱的想把自己推起来。血从楼梯上滴下来。

'暂时。。。暂时撑住一下，我去找人帮忙。'

他向附近的窗户看了看，希望可以向窗口丢雪球来吸引其他人的注意力。没人在家。他绕着整个地方飞了一圈，找可以帮忙的人。一个年轻人在离这儿有两个马路远的地方边走边讲电话。

'喂！有人需要你帮忙呢！'

当然，那个男人听不见杰克的声音。杰克降落在他的前面，想着要如何让他帮助那位老人。忽然，他有了一个点子。他飞回老人身边，然后朝男人的方向丢了一粒雪球。

'谁丢的？'男人大喊，朝着大概的方向看去。可惜太暗了，他看不见老人。但是他或许会来找看看是谁丢的雪球。。。

杰克准备了另一粒雪球，好让那个男人不走错地方。令杰克失望的是，男人耸耸肩便边讲电话边走了。

'什么？！喂，你不能就这样走了！'他对那男人的背后喊。'这儿有一个老人有生命危险呢，先生！'

男人并没有转过来。他没有听到杰克的叫声。他们从来都不会听到杰克的声音。他看见了一群女人兴奋的谈天着走出一间咖啡店。他飞向她们，乱挥着他的棍子。

'求求你们，帮个忙！有人要死了！谁都好。。。'

女人们穿过了他。他感到有点绝望。这并不是任何新鲜事，但是它还是会让杰克隐隐作痛。杰克烦恼得把棍子重重的打在地上。一片霜出现了，使那些女人跌成一团。这时，他想起了那个老人。他希望她们没有受伤。

他感觉自己好没用。他回到老人的身边。老人现在已经放弃了站起来的念头，只是想办法看周围有没有人可以帮助他，希望有人可以听见他虚弱的叫声。没人走入那僻静的小巷。当初老人一定是为了这儿的平静才搬进来的。现在这反而害了他自己。

'这很痛苦，对吧？没有人能看见你。。。'

老人根本听不见杰克的话。他已经停止了喊救命的念头。他的呼吸越来越缓慢。

'如果我能的话，我一定会帮你。可是连你也看不见我，我到底有用吗？'

老人并没有回答。杰克也没有再跟他说话。他只能蹲在栏杆上。当他吸入他的最后一口气时，他的目光直射杰克。但是杰克还来不及确定，老人的眼睛已经闭上了。

杰克好像蹲在那儿许久，才有一个女生放工回来，看见了老人的尸体才报警。尸体被带走后，杰克还是蹲在那儿，愣愣地看着血迹。

第二天，小镇上又下起了雪。一层轻盈粉粉的雪，刚好可以盖过地。刚好可以盖过地上逐渐消失的血迹。


	4. 溜冰

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子__/__E·__艾斯特__·__班尼曼_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_Burgress__：布尔阁瑞斯_

_Pippa__：琵琶_

在杰克管理的第二个冬天里，有一群男人来到湖那儿，好像在执行什么任务似的在冰上走来走去。他们拿棍子试探了冰，还在冰上跳上跳下。杰克给他们的动作搞糊涂了。男人离开时，杰克被好奇心引诱，也跟在他们后面。

在市中心里，有好几个孩子正在等男人们回来。男人都还没走到那儿，孩子们就跑了过来。杰克不禁笑了笑。

'我们可以去吗？拜托拜托拜托，我们可以去吗？'一个小男孩兴奋的问他的爸爸。

'应该可以。但是记得要小心点。'

小孩们齐声欢呼，并冲回家里拿他们的溜冰鞋。

'琵琶，你要来吗？'其中一个女生对着一个看起来蛮斯文的褐发女生大喊。

杰克看见那褐发女生时，浑身发冷。他整天都感觉到冷，但这不一样。那女生用力地摇了摇头，躲进了屋里，留下了一个正在想办法回忆起以前的记忆的杰克。

'你这傻瓜，她当然不会来！在那件事发生后。。。'另一位女生骂第一位女生。

'但是他们说是安全的！'

'你们快点来啦！'一个男生跑着超越了他们。

其他的小孩边笑边跟了上去。他们到了湖边时，他们匆匆地把鞋子脱下并穿上溜冰鞋。杰克一开始只在旁边饶有兴趣的看着。孩子们刚开始只在冰上小心翼翼的走了几步，但是过了一会儿他们就比较上手了。杰克也陪着他们一起在冰上滑，爽朗的笑声充满了天空。

杰克整天就与那些孩子在湖上溜冰。他让自己暂时忘记他并不是他们的一员，忘记他们听不见也看不见他。他只让他们的笑声充满他的耳朵，并假装他在跟他们一起玩。他甚至可以不理小孩穿过他的身体时的那种感觉。

他确保冰十分地滑，因为之前有一位小孩因为碰上了一个不太滑的地方而跌倒了。他至少可以为他们做这么多了。

孩子们回家后，他的笑容还是还没有消失。小孩们尽兴而归，杰克也感到十分开心。

只有一个小孩看起来一点都不高兴。琵琶坐在屋子的梯级上，一脸落寞的看着湖。孩子们看见她马上停止了笑声，好像他们在为她那么伤心时享受快乐而有犯罪感。

杰克靠在他的棍上，看着那小女孩。霜凝结在她的睫毛上，好像她刚刚哭过似的。屋里传来一个女人叫琵琶的声音，而琵琶站了起来，回到屋里。

女孩从他视线里消失时，杰克不禁怀疑为什么既然她有一个温暖的家庭，她会这么的伤心和孤单。


	5. 礼物

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子__/__E·__艾斯特__·__班尼曼_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_Burgress__：布尔阁瑞斯_

_Pippa__：琵琶_

杰克满足的在那再也舒服不过的的床上伸个懒腰，还赖床了几分钟才起来。这可是他好久以来才第一次睡在一个真的床上。风调皮的将杰克的头发弄乱。那阔大的窗并没被关上。杰克微笑，默默的谢谢北给他一个地方住。

昨天，他本来是想来这儿一小顿时间，但不知怎么的，变成了他为了水果蛋糕、饼干和牛奶留到了晚上。杰克当时打了个哈欠，然后准备出去雪地里，找一个地方睡，但北完全不准。

'来，来，我有东西要给你看。'那健壮的人大声地说，并把一个手臂放在杰克的肩上。北把杰克带到一个很多房间的走廊。

北将门打开，把杰克领进一个以蓝色和白色的雪花为主的房间。真正的雪花从窗口飘了进来。这边的温度比其他的房间冷了许多，让杰克感到很舒服。

'你在这里一直都会有一个家，你几时要来都可以。'

北把杰克拉到他的胸前，紧紧地抱着他，并弄了弄他雪白的头发。杰克差点哭了出来，但他勉强忍住，点了点头。在三百年里，他根本没有过一个家庭、一个家。眼泪在他的睫毛上凝结成冰。他希望北并没有注意到这。

杰克终于从那柔软的床上起来了。他已经赖床够久了。他将他的一只脚放在地上时，他的脚碰到了一个柔软和毛耸耸的东西。他听见了铃铛声。他好奇地往下看，只见上次守护者们绑架他时小精灵们要他穿的那双鞋。他笑了笑，将鞋子踢开。

他站了起来，再次伸了个懒腰，享受着他的身体第一次没有因为躺在地板上而感到酸痛的感觉。他半跳半飞到窗口前，轻轻的降落在窗台上，深深地吸了一口新鲜的空气。雪继续的下着。

他现在本来是应该离开了，但小精灵和雪人们在工作的声音促使他再停留久些。能与其他人说话对他来说还是个新鲜的经验，而他不想这么快就放弃这个优利。北说他要住多久都行，而杰克打算至少也要再住一天。他跳下来，在要走出房间之际又在眼角睹见了那双鞋。

'它们到底从哪里来的呀？'

不可能是小精灵们做的。他们不够机灵来做想鞋子那样复杂的东西。是不是北为某个小孩做了，然后临时改变注意？可能这些鞋子已经在工作室里等一个新主人很久了。他好奇心被挑起，弯下腰拾起一只鞋来仔细看。

它们是用蓝色的布料做的，而守护者们的象徵以银色的线被缝在上面。鞋子的尾端还系着铃铛呢。他发现这些鞋极有可能是特别为他做的，不禁惊喜交加。它们看起来好像也是杰克的鞋号。杰克从来没有穿过一双新的鞋。当他还是人类的时候，他的鞋都是他的表哥表姐们不能穿后送给他的。有时他干脆光着脚。

他犹豫地坐在床上，并穿上鞋子。它的大小刚好适中。杰克很好奇北到底是怎样知道他的鞋号。可能这是他作为圣诞老人的魔术在作祟吧。有布包着他的脚的感觉可真奇怪。他将他的两只脚抬起来看。

'我看起来真像个精灵。'

他站了起来，试着走了几步。他移动他的脚时，脚上的铃铛也跟着响。这些鞋不太方便他站在比较小的平面上，必须靠风才不会跌倒。

'但是这些鞋是北为我做的。'

其实北为他做这双鞋，杰克有点莫名其妙。北居然在杰克还没正式成为守护者之前就已经特地为他做了一双鞋。

'他没有看到我穿着他的鞋，会给他烦恼吗？'

北应该只想到他给了杰克一个很好的礼物。杰克再次看看他的脚。如果他还是人类，他收到一双新鞋时一定会欣喜若狂。但是他现在已经不是人类了，而这些鞋现在对他来说一点都不切实际。

'至少，我应该可以在这边穿吧？'

他再次往他的脚下看了最后一眼。他感到有点傻，但当北看到那双鞋并紧紧抱住杰克时，他觉得这是值得的。


	6. 梦仙

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子__/__E·__艾斯特__·__班尼曼_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_Burgress__：布尔阁瑞斯_

_Pippa__：琵琶_

_**大家，我感到很抱歉我居然完全忘了这个翻译之作。现在我回来了，但是以后我可能还会偷懒哟。**_

杰克完全没有料到单单夏天的温暖会使到他如此的虚弱。他花了几天卷缩在一个树洞里，到最后才逼不得已叫风把他带去一个比较冷的地方。夏天剩下的日子他都在一个充满冰山的海上飞来飞去度过。那儿没有人住，使到他比平时还孤独。等到天气转凉了，风才把杰克送回南方。

他一回到有人住的地区，他又继续了他喜欢的活动：追那金色的沙。他让风以很快的速度带着他飞，而他则将手插入沙粒里，看着那些小孩们的美梦。

开始几天，他并没有去寻找沙的来源，只要在空中玩乐、观梦就满足了。有些沙他会跟到它们的目的去，看着小孩们甜甜地睡时，他不禁露出浅浅的笑容。

这个样子过了一个星期后，他还是回到了春天时的消遣。金色的沙一出现，他就以最快的速度往那儿赶去。他在冰海上练习的时间并没有被浪费，他很快就看见了一个金色的身影正飘在一个金色的云上。追上他是个很大的考验，不过那个人不久就注意到了他，并慢了下来。

杰克在发现那个人居然看得见自己时，他的心猛然的跳了一下。除了那脾气不好的巨兔外，根本没有人看得见他。他咧嘴大笑，追上了那个每天给孩子们送好梦的人。那个男人温柔的笑了笑，挥了挥手。

"嗨！最近你好吗？我是杰克·弗罗斯特！你是谁？"杰克兴奋地说。他的话全都从嘴里冒了出来。

杰克还不太会与人沟通，所以他只是重复其他人与别人碰面时说的话。他希望他没有留下太坏的印象，就像跟那个兔子一样。那个金人歪了歪头，拿起一手金沙做为答案。杰克奇怪的看着金沙，想了想，终于想出答案了。

"你是。。。梦仙吧？"

他有听过小孩们说关于一个会把沙撒进人的眼中，使他们睡觉的梦仙。梦仙点了点头，继续把一些沙撒在空中。杰克在他的云旁飞着，好奇地看着他工作。虽然他一句话都没说，但这种肃静一点都不孤寂。

最后，金人将他的云降了下来，等着杰克。杰克在云前降下，满怀希望的看着梦仙。那个小小的人再次向他微笑和挥手。杰克的笑容消失了。

"你要走了，对吧？"

其实，杰克不应该感到那么失望，毕竟人家迟早都要走的啊。他看着脚底的地，直到有一个小手拍了拍他的头。梦仙又笑了笑，然后将一些沙吹进杰克的眼里。杰克在沙进入他的眼睛时眨眼好几下，而睡眠入侵了他的意识。他在迷蒙中感到梦仙轻轻的把他放到地上。

当晚，他梦见了与朋友玩乐和被紧紧抱在充满爱的温暖怀抱中。


	7. 不错的鞋

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子__/__E·__艾斯特__·__班尼曼_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_Burgress__：布尔阁瑞斯_

_Pippa__：琵琶_

_**不错的鞋**_

杰克在工作室里到处飞，观赏那儿的美景。在那么长的时间里，杰克都是一直想办法硬闯进来，所以现在他居然可以在这儿自由行动可是有点怪异。只要他不妨碍雪人们工作就行了。一个雪人把杰克从一排五颜六色的小马玩具旁推开。

"继续你很棒的表现哦。"杰克愉快的对那只雪人说，并飞走了，鞋上的铃铛不停的响着。

在他还没找到能吸引他的注意力的东西前，一个洞在地上冒了出来。杰克看着他的脚，开始慌张了。他不能让兔子看见他穿着的鞋。兔子一定会一直取笑他的。杰克考虑将它们踢到橱下，但他知道小精灵们只会又把鞋子还给他。

他飞到一个雪人身后，位置高度足以让他看到兔子，但让雪人挡住了他的脚部。

"北！以后不要再让你的小麻烦偷走你的雪球了！"兔子大喊，将他手上抓着的一只精灵举了起来，摇了摇。

那只小精灵正在紧紧地抱着一粒复活节蛋。他不时会偷偷跑到兔子那儿去来偷一粒新的蛋。非常可惜的是，那粒蛋不久后就毁了。

"嗨，兔子。北现在在他的办公室里。你现在可以去那儿找他。"

杰克试着无辜的笑，要把自己的行为弄得若无其事似的。如果兔子认为杰克正迫不及待要他离开，藏着什么东西的话，他是不查个究竟不罢休的。他可以乘兔子与北说话时把鞋藏在房里。接着他要怎样整兔子都行了。那个守护者有点狐疑，但耸了耸肩就要离开了。

当杰克正暗喜计划成功时，挡着他鞋子的雪人忽然为了扶住一塔快要倒下的玩具堆而急忙冲掉。杰克为了不让鞋子被看见，快速的飞到了一个泰迪熊堆的后面。这不只一点都不低调，鞋子上的铃声还一直响个不停。兔子转身时，他不禁畏缩了一点。

"你在那儿到底藏着什么呢，冻疮？"他一边奸笑着，一边问。

杰克到处躲，鞋上的铃声不停的响着，而兔子在后面紧追着。兔子绕了一圈，扑向杰克，并抓住了他的脚。杰克想在兔子能仔细看他抓到的东西前挣脱他。杰克并不幸运。

"啊，这可真可爱。"

兔子再次摇了摇杰克的脚踝，奸笑着。杰克瞪了他一眼，然后将他的杖指向兔子，用冰块掊击他。

兔子大喊一声，放开了杰克的脚。那冬天精灵为了避开兔子的嘲笑而快速地飞走。他本来想跳上旁边的一个栏杆，以便更快飞到工作室的另一层，但鞋底一滑，杰克整个人扑进了一堆刚漆好的玩具里。

他将自己从桌上撑起来，已经有雪花出现在他害羞的脸上了。杰克的脸上沾满了漆。一个雪人在旁边慌张的摇着它的画笔，悲哀的看着它已经被破坏得不像样的作品。杰克对它抱歉地笑了笑。

"到底发生了什么事情？"北走进房里时大吼。

"没事啦，朋友。只是把你的精灵还给你，顺便称赞杰克的新鞋。"

"哦，你喜欢它们吗？我想这双鞋可真适合他呢。"

兔子转身，面向杰克。北不住意时，兔子给了杰克一个嘲讽的笑容。

"是的。非常适合。不错哟。"

北的笑容比阳光还灿烂。杰克给了一个嘲讽的笑容，而他的眼神正向兔子保证不久后兔子的住处一定会被雪覆盖。


	8. 塔里的公主

_这其实是__Sisaat__的作品，我只不过是把它翻译成华语。大家也知道，从华语翻译去英语的文学作品大多都有点不对劲的感觉。但是，如果出了什么错，请告诉我。谢谢合作。_

_在这儿，角色们的名字是：_

_Jack Frost__：杰克__·__弗罗斯__特_

_North__：圣诞老人__/__北_

_Bunnymund__：复活节兔子__/__兔子__/__E·__艾斯特__·__班尼曼_

_Tooth Fairy__：牙仙_

_Sandman__：沙人__/__梦仙_

_Phil__：菲尔_

_Pitch__：皮特驰_

_Man in the moon__：月神_

_Burgress__：布尔阁瑞斯_

_Pippa__：琵琶_

_Sophie__：索菲_

塔里的公主

索菲生气的将她房间的窗户都甩开了。那可真不公平。那个大笨蛋的麻烦是她自己找来的！她说复活节兔子不是真的！索菲知道他是真的。他们全部都把她当成小孩子似的，只因为她相信神话和童话故事。精灵也是真的。索菲也知道这点。

但是她的妈妈偏偏不听，并在知道索菲将她的朋友推到泥浆里去时惩罚她不可以出门。她爬到窗台上，坐在那儿生闷气。

她本来是想与朋友们到公园去玩的。她们会假装是春天的精灵，并准备这个星期日的寻蛋活动。现在他们一定很开心的在玩乐，而她则被逼做在这儿。索菲叹了一声，渴望的看着公园。

她一个人在这儿还是可以玩的。她可以假装她是一个被妒忌她的美貌的女巫锁在塔中的公主。她可以想象她的王子将会来把她救走，把她带到远远的。

索菲站了起来，并立正，想让自己看起来很俨。她将她的金发都放在肩上，把它弄成一个她认为像公主的发型。她以一种悲伤的神情看着窗外，默默的祈祷她的王子将会来临。

"你为什么那么伤心呀，索菲？"

她惊叫一声。杰克倒立在屋顶上，咧着嘴看着她。他翻了下来，蹲在她的前面。她抱了抱他。

"妈妈不给我出去！我本来是应该在公园和朋友一起扮精灵的，可是我把一个说我相信复活节兔子的傻瓜推倒了，所以现在我要留在这里！但是他是真的！我知道他是真的！"

"哇，索菲，冷静点。你不用说服我他是真的，我知道。

她害羞地脸红了，他当然知道呀。

"对-对不起，我只是。。。只是希望他们不会全都不再相信了。我不要长大！"索菲开始哽咽起来。

"别再哭了，要不要和我一起去公园玩呢？你可以当精灵，然后我可以当。。。不知道耶。到时再打算吧。"

"但是妈不给我去！"

"她不懂就行了。走吧！抓紧哦！我要起飞了！"

索菲微笑，让她的王子带她飞离她的高塔。


	9. 圣诞老人

杰克想看看人们到底在做些什么，于是他将头伸进窗里，探个究竟。整个村庄里，全部村民因为寒冷而都将窗关上了。

里头的家庭成员全都穿了杰克认为是他们最美丽的衣服，聚在主房里。一个用丝带和青草装饰的木头躺在炉边。一个小女孩，还不到三岁，正与一个老爷爷站在炉前，拿着一个燃烧着的树枝，准备点燃炉。

雪花出现在窗口上，挡住了杰克的视线。杰克叹了一口气。从他听说的一些东西，今晚本来是应该跟家人一起度过的一晚。但是杰克没有家人。杰克垂头丧气地走回湖边，并在冰上坐下。

他仰头望着亮起天空的，大大的月亮。它将杰克从他现在坐着的冰里拉了出来，但是啥都不跟他说，除了他的名字。杰克·费罗斯特。那就是他了解自己唯一的地方。不是他到底在这个世上干啥或为什么其他人看不见他。他又叹气一次，并将他的脚抱在胸前，下巴则放在膝盖上。

他不知道他坐在那儿沉思了多久，但天空上忽地一道光，吸引了他的注意力。他快速站了起来，看到天空中隐约有一个影子，还有铃声在响着。

"风，带我过去！"

风将他拾了起来，把他带到天上去碰那个飞行的影子。杰克为了保持平衡而有点野地乱挥。由于大家全都睡了，窗口都失去了灯光。他听见爽朗的笑声，而一个黑影从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶，在到每个屋顶时都会消失一小段时间。

由于他太过专注眼前的场景，他并没有注意到身前的树枝，直到他撞了上去。他惊叫，掉回到地上。

他还没从雪里爬出来，那个在空中飞的东西在另一道光里又消失了。杰克坐在雪堆里，嘴巴张得老大。

"那到底是什么呀？"

* * *

他的第二个圣诞节上，在他才刚满一岁的时候，他在他的冰湖上为自己用雪建立了一个家庭。杰克学了很多关于这个假期的传统。全部人都在谈这个。于是，他也决定要举办自己的庆典。

当然，他不能点火，但他还是放了一个用植物装饰的木头在一个用雪做的炉里，上面还用冰碎钉了一个小孩弄不见的袜子。他将他的雪家庭，一个男人和一个女人再加五个孩子和一个婆婆，放在炉的四周。

在湖的旁边，杰克用冰打扮了一棵冷杉树，还有个漂亮的冰星在最顶上。月光在冰上折射，形成一幅叹为观止的画面。

他在村里听见了他们晚上绕着营火所说的故事。他并没有活很久，但他还是告诉了他的家庭关于他与小朋友们玩乐的时候、北边的冰海、脾气不好的复活节兔子和每晚都给他美梦的沙人。

他听见代表午夜的铃声时，他站了起来，抱了抱他的雪家庭。

"是睡觉的时间咯。圣诞老人会来送礼物！"

他现在知道那就是他去年看见的人。他那时并没有获得任何礼物，但是这次他可是做好了准备。有星星的树和袜子都准备了。这样，如果他乖的话，就可以得到橙子；如果他顽皮的话，就会得到黑炭。他相信他并不顽皮。

杰克用他的牧羊杖朝雪人们的方向挥了挥，使它们从冰上飘起来，降落在附近的一个雪滩上。他再挥了一次，使一些雪飞过来，像个被子一样盖着它们。他微笑着在它们旁边卷缩了起来，抓着他的披风来包自己。他睡下去时，嘴角的笑容还没消失。

但是第二天早上，他的袜子空空如地，连一块黑炭都没有。杰克失望地低下了头。

* * *

在他的第三个圣诞节上，杰克并没有庆祝。他绕着整个国家飞，搅起了狂风暴雨。他已经不管他这样做会不会烦到某个送礼物、穿红衣的人。

几个小时后，他依稀听见铃铛的声音参杂在风的啸声中。他根本看不到那雪橇，直到雪橇差点撞到他为止。他赶紧往上飞才避免出事。一个穿着黑毛边的红外套、身材高大的男人瞪着杰克。

"喂！你！你认为你到底在做什么？现在可是圣诞节，不是暴风雨的时候啊！"

杰克有点得意的笑了笑。至少他成功逼到圣诞老人来见他了。

"我是杰克·费罗斯特。开始暴风雨是我做的事。"

"你是兔子说的那个冬天精灵吧？"

那个倒是惊到了杰克。圣诞老人认识兔子？他们是不是举办了杰克没被邀请的小宴会？杰克眉头皱了，但他点了点头。

"那么现在你在顽皮名单里了！"

杰克笑了。至少他在圣诞老人的名单上了。

* * *

在他的第四个圣诞节上，杰克还是装点了他的圣诞树，并挂了他的袜子。他那晚还是微笑着入睡了，因为他的存在今晚将会受到肯定，虽然只是要提醒他他很顽皮。

但是早上临到时，袜子还是空的。没有黑炭在那儿。圣诞老人忘记他了。

"好吧。那我只有一直提醒他们我存在。"


End file.
